La belle arnaque
by Sarah Macfarlane
Summary: Accusé par Judy Hopps de fraude fiscale, Nick met en place une énième escroquerie, basée sur la séduction, pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Les règles d'un nouveau jeu se mettent en place… pourvu qu'il ne se prenne pas les pattes dedans.


**La belle arnaque**

 **Prologue**

Nick est un arnaqueur, mais pas un _vrai_ menteur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aime se dire. La réalité est bien plus malléable qu'on ne le pense. Nick est comme un musicien dont l'instrument est la parole : il joue des notes de vérité pour faire résonner la mélodie du mensonge, celle qui vous aveugle et vous berce. Par exemple, il ne vous dira pas qu'il est marchand de glace. Cela est faux. Il n'a pas de véritable métier, il a mille facettes. Toutefois, il vous dira qu' _il vend_ des glaces. Voyez la nuance, car cela est bien vrai, et ces glaces sont connues sous le nom de « pattes glacées ». Quant à cette histoire de fiston souhaitant devenir un éléphant, considérons cela non comme un mensonge mais comme un jeu de rôles. Les jeux sont inoffensifs, pas vrai ? Nick est très joueur, malin et créatif, il aime jouer la comédie et crée des scénarios improbables. Il est acteur, metteur en scène et réalisateur à la fois.

Un jour, alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire recaler à la caisse, une policière du nom de Judy Hopps s'invita dans sa petite comédie et demanda à l'éléphant vendeur de servir une Jumbo Pop pour le renard et son fils. Le roublard raffolait de ce genre d'imprévu. Il avait bel et bien 15$ sur lui pour payer cette glace mais, voyant la bonté naïve de la lapine, il fit mine d'avoir oublié son portefeuille avec dépit et … bingo. Ce fut gratuit. Quelle merveilleuse journée rentable, Nick n'eut pas besoin de jouer beaucoup trop sur ses talents d'acteurs pour exprimer sa gratitude envers cette stupide lapine. Ils se présentèrent, se serrèrent la main, et son regard tomba sur le répulsif à renard qu'elle portait à sa ceinture. Un coup d'œil bref et discret qu'il releva bien vite vers elle en continuant de se montrer aimable, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elle devait être aussi hypocrite et bonne comédienne que lui, voilà tout.

Leurs routes se séparèrent pour que lui puisse mener à bien ses arnaques, et il se rendit compte à la fin de cette journée productive qu'il avait bien été percé à jour par cette même Judy. Percé à jour ? C'était vite dit. Elle n'avait rien pour prouver sa culpabilité en quoi que ce soit, si tant est qu'il y avait culpabilité quelque part... car après tout, Nick était persuadé de ne pas être un _vrai_ menteur. Il avait le permis de vente et un certificat de commerce légal, après tout… jusqu'au jour où la lapine le coinça pour fraude fiscale et tint pour preuve ultime un stylo enregistreur de conversation. En fanfaronnant sur ses 200$ gagnés par jour, Nick s'était accusé lui-même… Le pelage rouge de ses joues semblait avoir tourné vert. D'accord, c'était malhonnête, mais faire une erreur ne faisait pas de vous un idiot, faire une chose intelligente ne faisait pas de vous un génie, et faire une chose malhonnête ne faisait pas de vous un menteur. Voilà.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Carot… Judy ? »,_ rectifia t-il de mauvaise grâce, reconnaissant sa défaite.

 _« Tes excuses, pour commencer. »_

Les babines retroussant habituellement le sourire arrogant de Nick se crispèrent légèrement. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de rendre les armes et de se faire avoir par des individus faisant deux fois moins sa taille, et étant deux fois moins malins que lui. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit du fourbe, une idée qui lui permettrait à la fois de se sortir de ce mauvais pas et de redorer son blason de renard rusé. Nick adorait les histoires farfelues, et un scénario tout frais vit le jour dans sa petite tête. Son visage décomposé se détendit instantanément pour retrouver son assurance naturelle. Et, tout d'un coup, il eut l'air désolé.

 _« Tu as bien raison, je me suis très mal comporté avec toi. Je te présente mes plus plates excuses. Je me doute que tu as besoin d'autre chose et je serai ravi de t'aider pour me racheter. »_

Judy fronça légèrement les sourcils de suspicion, incapable de dire s'il était sincère ou il se payait à nouveau sa tête. Toujours est-il qu'il avait bien donné ses excuses.

 _« Eh bien… plusieurs cas de disparition ont été reportés et j'aurais aimé savoir si tu connaissais ces personnes... »_

Nick haussa un sourcil dubitatif :

 _« On t'a mise sur l'affaire ? »,_ demanda t-il comme si c'était absurde.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il redevenait mesquin et s'éclaircit la gorge avec un petit air navré. Chassez le naturel… Fort heureusement, la lapine n'y prêta pas grande attention.

 _« Non, mais… »,_ commença t-elle, sur la défensive.

 _« Ne t'en fais pas Carotte, tu t'adresses à la bonne personne, je connais tout le monde ici et je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu réussisses. Je suppose que sauver tous ces gens sera suffisant pour pardonner mes petites... hum… fautes. »_ le mot approprié aurait été _délits. « On a un accord ? »_

Nick lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui la fit baisser les yeux sur la patte qu'il lui tendait. Judy la serra avec réticence avant de relever un regard timide vers lui. Le sourire du renard s'accentua légèrement à cette réaction qu'il avait attendue. Toutefois, il aimait bien la difficulté et espérait que la lapine lui donnerait du fil à retordre tout comme elle venait de le faire en l'arnaquant. Le petit scénario du renard pouvait paraître sans originalité, mais c'était en réalité une petite révolution dans leur monde d'animaux. Il se félicita de sa trouvaille et trépignait d'impatience d'entrer dans la peau du nouveau personnage qu'il s'était trouvé. Après Nick le père de famille, voici donc Nick l'animal s'éprenant d'une fille dont l'espèce était autrefois la proie privilégiée de la sienne… un renard tombant amoureux d'une lapine, n'était-ce pas saugrenu et fantastique ? Une perle, la simple idée méritait un oscar, se congratulait-il ! Jouer ce rôle ne serait pas d'une trop grande difficulté pour un acteur de sa trempe, sans compter qu'elle était mignonne, cette Judy… En la séduisant, il pourrait réduire à néant tous les mauvais dossiers qu'elle avait possiblement sur lui. Il n'était évidemment pas question de lui briser le cœur, car Nick n'était pas une si mauvaise personne. Il s'agissait juste de la distraire pour réussir, et de se distraire aussi, car Nick adorait ce genre de jeu. Il était fait pour le théâtre. Oui, ils allaient s'amuser…

Judy avait de sérieux doutes sur le renard, il portait ce même air innocent que lorsqu'il avait réclamé une Jumbo Pop à l'éléphant. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon mais, poussée par le devoir, la jolie lapine avait besoin de participer aux recherches de la police, même si on ne lui avait rien demandé. Or il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à avoir quelqu'un d'aussi malin que Nick de son côté.

 _« On a un accord... Et ne m'appelle plus Carotte ! »,_ dit-elle en lâchant finalement sa patte.

 _« Je vais essayer mais pour ça, je ne te promets rien »,_ la taquina t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil enjôleur, _« On en discute autour d'un repas, ça te branche ? Je t'invite. »_

De plus en plus étrange, mais la dynamique lapine se jeta joyeusement dans la gueule du loup, ou plutôt du renard.

 _« Ça marche ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? »_


End file.
